King Diamond
1985: December 20, 1985 Saga Rock Theater, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by Artillery) 1986: April 19, 1986 Floralien Hall, Ghent, Belgium (Aardshockdag, with Agent Steel, Helloween, Laaz Rockit, Avalon, and Bad Lizzard) April 20, 1986 Karregat, Eindhoven, Netherlands (Aardschokdag, with Agent Steel, Helloween, Laaz Rockit, Avalon, and Bad Lizzard) Fatal Portrait Tour: May 16, 1986 Gota Lejon, Stockholm, Sweden (supported by Iron Angel) May 19, 1986 Rock Factory, Ludwigsburg, Germany (supported by Iron Angel) May 20, 1986 Alabama Hall, Munich, Germany (supported by Iron Angel) May 21, 1986 Frankfurt, Germany (supported by Iron Angel) May 22, 1986 Stirrer Hall, Nuremberg, Germany (supported by Iron Angel) May 24, 1986 Quartier Latin, Berlin, Germany (supported by Iron Angel) May 25, 1986 Zeche, Bochum, Germany (supported by Iron Angel) May 26, 1986 Hyde Park, Osnabruck, Germany (supported by Iron Angel) May 27, 1986 Market Hall, Hamburg, Germany (supported by Iron Angel) May 28, 1986 Saga Rock Theater, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by Helloween) July 17, 1986 Agora Ballroom, Hartford, CT (supported by Megadeth) July 18-19, 1986 L'Amour, New York, NY (supported by Megadeth) July 21, 1986 Penny Arcade, Rochester, NY (supported by Megadeth) July 22, 1986 Roxanne's Night Club, Gatineau, QC (supported by Megadeth) July 23, 1986 Quebec City Youth Pavilion, Quebec City, QC (supported by Megadeth) July 24, 1986 Montreal Spectrum, Montreal, QC (supported by Megadeth) July 25, 1986 Coronet, Kitchener, ON (Metal Madness, with Megadeth and Sacrifice) July 26, 1986 Blondie's, Detroit, MI (supported by Megadeth) July 27, 1986 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Megadeth) July 28, 1986 Peabody's Concert Club, Cleveland, OH (supported by Megadeth) July 30, 1986 Kenosha Eagles Club, Kenosha, WI (supported by Megadeth and The Law) July 31, 1986 The Underground, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Megadeth) August 1, 1986 Metro Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Megadeth) August 3, 1986 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Megadeth) August 5, 1986 Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO (supported by Megadeth) August 8, 1986 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA (supported by Megadeth) August 9, 1986 Starry Night, Portland, OR (supported by Megadeth) August 11-12, 1986 The Stone, San Francisco, CA (supported by Megadeth) August 13, 1986 El Dorado Saloon, Sacramento, CA (supported by Megadeth and Sentinel Beast) August 15, 1986 Fender's Grand Ballroom, Long Beach, CA (supported by Exodus, Possessed, Sentinel Beast, and The Brood) August 16, 1986 Reseda Country Club, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Heretic and Sanctum) August 21, 1986 Ritz Theater, Austin, TX (supported by Watchtower and Militia) August 22, 1986 Cameo Theater, San Antonio, TX August 24, 1986 Cardi's, Houston, TX August 26, 1986 Jimmy's, New Orleans, LA August 28, 1986 The Bayou, Washington D.C August 30, 1986 L'Amour, New York, NY (supporting The Cro-Mags) 1987: February 13, 1987 Frolundaborg, Gothenburg, Sweden (supporting Metallica, with Metal Church) Abigail Tour: (supported by Trouble from July 9- unless noted) July 9, 1987 Agora Ballroom, Hartford, CT July 10, 1987 Key Largo, Islip, NY July 11, 1987 The Ritz, New York, NY July 12, 1987 Hammerjacks, Baltimore, MD July 13, 1987 Pulsations, Concord, PA July 14, 1987 The Bayou, Washington D.C July 17, 1987 Cegep Limoliou, Quebec City, QC July 18, 1987 Montreal Spectrum, Montreal, QC July 19, 1987 Diamond Club, Toronto, ON July 20, 1987 Penny Arcade, Rochester, NY July 21, 1987 Fantasy Nightclub, Cleveland, OH July 22, 1987 Annie's, Cincinnati, OH July 23, 1987 Arlington Theater, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Trouble and Metal Church) July 24, 1987 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Trouble and Metal Church) July 25, 1987 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI (Milwaukee Metal Fest, with Apoplexy, At War, Blood Feast, Death, Death Angel, Fates Warning, Firing Squad, Hallows Eve, Kublai Khan, Metal Onslaught, Nuclear Assault, Realm, Sacrifice, Trouble, and Zoetrope) July 26, 1987 Harpo's, Detroit, MI July 28, 1987 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO July 30, 1987 Norman's Place, Denver, CO August 2, 1987 El Dorado Saloon, Sacramento, CA (supported by Trouble and Sentinel Beast) August 3-4, 1987 The Stone, San Francisco, CA August 5, 1987 Studio 47, San Jose, CA August 6, 1987 Majestic Theater, Ventura, CA August 7, 1987 Variety Arts Center, Los Angeles, CA August 8, 1987 Waters Club, Los Angeles, CA August 9, 1987 Tucson Gardens, Tucson, AZ August 10, 1987 Prisms, Phoenix, AZ August 12, 1987 Arcadia Theater, Dallas, TX August 13, 1987 Ritz Music Hall, Corpus Christi, TX August 14, 1987 La Villa Real Special Events Center, McAllen, TX August 15, 1987 Sunken Gardens Theater, San Antonio, TX (supported by Trouble and Devastation) August 16, 1987 Numbers, Houston, TX August 18, 1987 Franco's, Fort Walton Beach, FL August 19, 1987 Manatee Civic Center, Palmetto, FL August 20, 1987 Cameo Theater, Miami, FL August 22, 1987 Center Stage, Atlanta, GA August 23, 1987 The Pier, Raleigh, NC August 25, 1987 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA August 27, 1987 Airport Road Music Hall, Allentown, PA August 28-29, 1987 L'Amour, New York, NY August 30, 1987 The Satellite Lounge, New Hanover, NJ August 31, 1987 The Lost Horizon, Syracuse, NY September 2, 1987 The Living Room, Providence, RI September 3, 1987 The Channel, Boston, MA September 5, 1987 Sundance, Islip, NY November 19, 1987 Karen, Gothenburg, Sweden (supported by Candlemass) November 20, 1987 Cold Storage, Stockholm, Sweden (supported by Candlemass) November 21, 1987 Saga Rock Theater, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by Candlemass) November 22, 1987 Ijessel Hall, Zwolle, Netherlands (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) November 23, 1987 Forward Concert Hall, Ghent, Belgium (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) November 24, 1987 Hof Ter Lo, Antwerp, Belgium (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) November 25, 1987 Kordigast Hall, Lichtenfels, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) November 27, 1987 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England (supported by Chrome Molly and Wolfsbane) November 29, 1987 Jovel Music Hall, Munster, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) November 30, 1987 Kassel Exhibition Hall, Kassel, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 2, 1987 Rock Factory, Ludwigsburg, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 3, 1987 Alabama Hall, Munich, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 4, 1987 Elsenz Hall, Sinsheim Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 5, 1987 Great Jura Hall, Neumarkt, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 6, 1987 Pink Palace, Essen, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 8, 1987 Stadthalle, Lorrach, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 9, 1987 Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 10, 1987 The Garden Shed, Karlsruhe, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 11, 1987 Knopf's Music Hall, Hamburg, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 12, 1987 Nordsee Events Venue, Emden, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 13, 1987 Metropol, Berlin, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 15, 1987 Stadthalle, Bremen, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 16, 1987 Ulm Sport Hall, Ulm, Germany (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 17, 1987 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 18, 1987 The Palladium, Geneva, Switzerland (supporting Motorhead, with Destruction) December 20, 1987 Northern Lights, Tillburg, Netherlands (supported by Elegy) December 22, 1987 Saga Rock Theater, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by Palladion) "Them" Tour (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam from August 12-October 17, unless noted) August 12, 1988 The Omni, Oakland, CA August 13, 1988 The Stone, San Francisco, CA August 16, 1988 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN August 17, 1988 VFW, Green Bay, WI (cancelled) August 19, 1988 Orpheum Theater, Milwaukee, WI August 20, 1988 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Flotsam & Jetsam and Annihilator) August 21, 1988 Harpo's, Detroit, MI August 22, 1988 Stadium Arena Annex, Grand Rapids, MI August 23, 1988 Arlington Theater, Indianapolis, IN August 24, 1988 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH August 25, 1988 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH August 26, 1988 Pittsburgh City Limits, Pittsburgh, PA August 27, 1988 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH August 29, 1988 Riviera Theater, Tonawanda, NY August 30, 1988 The Lost Horizon, Syracuse, NY August 31, 1988 The Sibonay, Toronto, ON September 1, 1988 Ottawa, ON September 2, 1988 Montreal Spectrum, Montreal, QC September 3, 1988 Quebec City, QC September 6, 1988 The Living Room, Providence, RI September 8, 1988 The Channel, Boston, MA (cancelled due to King Diamond throat infection) September 9-10, 1988 Rock Hotel, New York, NY September 11, 1988 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA September 12, 1988 Network, Pasadena, MD September 16, 1988 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY September 17, 1988 Showcase Theater, Huntington, NY September 18, 1988 The Boathouse, Norfolk, VA September 21, 1988 Park Elevator, Charlotte, NC September 22, 1988 Center Stage Theater, Atlanta, GA September 24, 1988 Jannus Landing, St. Petersburg, FL September 25, 1988 The Visage Nightclub, Orlando, FL September 26, 1988 Cameo Theater, Miami, FL September 29, 1988 NRG Club, Houston, TX September 30, 1988 Sunken Gardens Theater, San Antonio, TX October 1, 1988 Arcadia Theater, Dallas, TX October 2, 1988 The Back Room, Austin, TX October 3, 1988 Ritz Music Hall, Corpus Christi, TX October 4, 1988 Mad Max's Bar, Oklahoma City, OK October 5, 1988 VFW, Phoenix, AZ (cancelled due to stage being too small) October 7, 1988 Speedway Cafe, Salt Lake City, UT October 8, 1988 Celebrity Theater, Anaheim, CA October 11, 1988 One Step Beyond, Santa Clara, CA October 12, 1988 The Stone, San Francisco, CA October 14, 1988 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA October 15, 1988 San Diego, CA October 16, 1988 Pine Street Theater, Portland, OR October 17, 1988 Tucson Gardens, Tucson, AZ October 25, 1988 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO (supported by Armored Saint) October 26, 1988 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO (supported by Armored Saint) October 29, 1988 Harpo's, Detroit, MI (supported by Armored Saint) October 31, 1988 Renaissance Theater, Rochester, NY (supported by Armored Saint) November 2, 1988 The Channel, Boston, MA (supported by Armored Saint) November 3, 1988 The Living Room, Providence, RI (supported by Armored Saint) November 4, 1988 The Ritz, New York, NY (supported by Armored Saint) November 5, 1988 L'Amour, New York, NY (supported by Armored Saint) November 7, 1988 Hammerjacks, Baltimore, MD November 10, 1988 Saratoga Winners, Cohoes, NY November 11, 1988 Theater of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA Conspiracy Tour: October 24, 1989 The Omni, Oakland, CA (supported by Defiance) October 27, 1989 Aztlan Theater, Denver, CO (supported by Toxic) October 31, 1989 The Ritz, New York, NY (supported by Sacred Reich and Sepultura) November 2, 1989 Capitol Theater, Flint, MI (supported by Toxic) November 3, 1989 Eagles Club, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Toxic) November 5, 1989 Ritz Music Hall, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Toxic) November 8, 1989 Gateway Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Annihilator and Toxic) November 9, 1989 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (supported by Toxic) November 10, 1989 Pantasy Theater, Cleveland, OH (supported by Toxic) November 12, 1989 Montreal Spectrum, Montreal, QC (supported by Toxic) November 13, 1989 Toronto Spectrum, Toronto, ON (supported by Toxic) November 15, 1989 Saratoga Winners, Cohoes, NY (supported by Toxic) November 16, 1989 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY (supported by Toxic) November 17, 1989 Sundance, Huntington, NY (supported by Toxic) November 18, 1989 L'Amour, New York, NY (supported by Toxic) November 19, 1989 The Channel, Boston, MA (supported by Toxic) November 21, 1989 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Toxic) November 22, 1989 South Hill Theater, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Toxic) November 24-25, 1989 Arcadia Theater, Dallas, TX (supported by Toxic) November 26, 1989 Numbers, Houston, TX (supported by Toxic, Dead On, and Knightmare) November 29, 1989 Reseda Country Club, Los Angeles, CA December 1-2, 1989 The Stone, San Francisco, CA December 8, 1989 Celebrity Theater, Anaheim, CA (supported by Guillatine) January 29, 1990 House of Culture, Helsinki, Finland January 31, 1990 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, Norway February 1, 1990 Grand Palace, Odense, Denmark (supported by Candlemass) February 2, 1990 KB Hall, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by Candlemass) February 4, 1990 Hamburg Docks, Hamburg, Germany (supported by Savatage and Candlemass) February 5, 1990 Metropol, Berlin, Germany (supported by Savatage and Candlemass) February 6, 1990 Adam Risese Hall, Bad Staffelstein, Germany (supported by Savatage and Candlemass) February 7, 1990 Congress Convention Center, Frankfurt, Germany (supported by Savatage and Candlemass) February 8, 1990 Marcel Cerdan Room, Paris, France (Fevrier, with Running Wild, Coroner, Rage, Risk, Candlemass, and Apocalypse) February 9, 1990 Lille Fairgrounds, Lille, France (cancelled) February 10, 1990 Forward, Ghent, Belgium (supported by Candlemass) February 11, 1990 Blue Moon Music Circus, Oberhausen, Germany (supported by Savatage and Candlemass) February 13, 1990 Biscuit Hall, Bonn, Germany (Cream Night of Heavy Metal, with Venom, Kreator, Candlemass, and Chroming Rose) February 14, 1990 Barbarossa Hall, Kaiserslautern, Germany (supported by Savatage and Candlemass) February 15, 1990 Resi Hall, Nuremburg, Germany (supported by Savatage and Candlemass) February 16-17, 1990 Northern Lights, Tillburg, Netherlands (supported by Candlemass) February 18, 1990 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland (supported by Candlemass) February 19, 1990 German Museum, Munich, Germany (supported by Savatage and Candlemass) February 20, 1990 Rolling Stone, Milan, Italy (supported by Death SS) February 24-25, 1990 Rodon Club, Athens, Greece February 26, 1990 Tivoli Hall, Ljubljana, Slovenia (cancelled due to drive distance to Spain) March 2, 1990 Real Madrid Pavilion, Madrid, Spain (supported by Candlemass and Legion) March 3, 1990 Barcelona Palace of Sports, Barcelona, Spain (supported by Candlemass and Legion) March 4, 1990 Anoeta Sports Center, San Sebastian, Spain (supported by Candlemass and Legion) March 6, 1990 Rock Factory, Ludwigsburg, Germany March 7, 1990 Rock Factory, Augsburg, Germany March 9, 1990 Saga Rock Theater, Copenhagen, Denmark Post-tour: July 21, 1990 Faelled Park, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by The Sinners) Reunion Tour: (Supported by Mercyful Fate from August 22-March 19, unless noted) August 22, 1996 Aeroanta, Curitiba, Brazil August 23, 1996 Regatas Santista Club, Santos, Brazil August 24, 1996 Pacaembu Stadium, Sao Paulo, Brazil (Monsters of Rock, with Biohazard, Helloween, Heroes del Silencio, Iron Maiden, Mercyful Fate, Motorhead, Raimundos, and Skid Row) August 25, 1996 Cement, Buenos Aires, Argentina (supported by Mercyful Fate, Extinction, and Trepanador) August 27, 1996 Highlander, Sao Paulo, Brazil February 27, 1997 Club Delkoltee, Tallinn, Estonia February 28, 1997 Tavastia Club, Helsinki, Finland March 2, 1997 Electric Garden, Stockholm, Sweden March 4, 1997 Diezel, Halmstad, Sweden March 6, 1997 Metron, Gothenburg, Sweden March 7, 1997 Vega, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by Mercyful Fate and Overdose) March 8, 1997 The Tobacco Factory, Esbjerg, Denmark March 9, 1997 Market Hall, Hamburg, Germany March 11, 1997 Zeche, Bochum, Germany March 12, 1997 Halford, Berlin, Germany March 14, 1997 Werra Rath Hall, Merkers, Germany March 15, 1997 The Power Plant, Chemnitz, Germany (cancelled due to illness) March 18, 1997 Poznan Arena, Poznan, Poland March 19, 1997 Live Music Hall, Cologne, Germany March 20, 1997 Northern Lights, Tillburg, Netherlands (supported by Mercyful Fate and Overdose) March 22, 1997 The Milky Way Max, Amsterdam, Netherlands (supported by Mercyful Fate and Overdose) March 23, 1997 Vosselaar Town Hall, Vosselar, Belgium (supported by Mercyful Fate and Overdose) March 25, 1997 Wisla Hall, Krakow, Poland (supported by Mercyful Fate and Overdose) March 26, 1997 Vitkovice Palace of Sports & Culture, Ostrava, Czech Republic (supported by Mercyful Fate and Overdose) March 27, 1997 Small Sports Hall, Prague, Czech Republic (supported by Mercyful Fate and Overdose) March 29, 1997 Mylos Club, Thessaloniki, Greece (supported by Mercyful Fate) March 30, 1997 Rodon Club, Athens, Greece (supported by Mercyful Fate) April 1, 1997 Rock House, Vienna, Austria (cancelled due to illness) April 2, 1997 Rock Factory, Ludwigsburg, Germany (cancelled due to illness) Voodoo Tour: April 12, 1998 Atomic Cafe, Austin, TX April 14, 1998 Aztlan Theater, Denver, CO April 16, 1998 Huntridge Theater, Las Vegas, NV April 17, 1998 4th & B, San Diego, CA April 18, 1998 Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pitbull Daycare and Prayer Wheel) April 19, 1998 El Dorado Saloon, Sacramento, CA April 20, 1998 The Edge, Palo Alto, CA April 22, 1998 Ventura Court Theater, Ventura, CA April 23, 1998 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA April 24, 1998 California Polytechnic Theater, Corona, CA April 26, 1998 Rialto Theater, Tucson, AZ April 27-28, 1998 The Mason Jar, Phoenix, AZ April 30-May 1, 1998 White Rabbit, San Antonio, TX May 2, 1998 The Abyss, Houston, TX May 3, 1998 Will Rogers Theater, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Forte, Manifest Destiny, Pitbull Daycare, and Purgatory State) May 4, 1998 New Daisy Theater, Memphis, TN May 6, 1998 The Rave, Milwaukee, WI May 7, 1998 Alrosa Villa, Columbus, OH May 8, 1998 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH May 9, 1998 The Palladium, Roseville, MI May 10, 1998 House of Blues, Chicago, IL May 12, 1998 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH May 14, 1998 Jaxx Nightclub, Springfield, VA May 15, 1998 Graffitti Lounge, Pittsburgh, PA May 16, 1998 Penny Arcade, Rochester, NY May 17, 1998 Birch Hill Nightclub, Oldbridge, NJ May 18, 1998 Daytona's, Pasadena, MD May 20, 1998 Tuxedo Junction, Danbury, CT May 21, 1998 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA May 22, 1998 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY May 23, 1998 Coney Island High, New York, NY May 24, 1998 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT May 26, 1998 The Electric Buttocks, Montreal, QC (supported by Pitbull Daycare) May 27, 1998 Lee's Place, Toronto, ON May 28, 1998 The Haunt, Ithaca, NY May 29, 1998 Valentine's, Albany, NY 2000: June 11, 2000 Norje Havsbad Beach, Solvesborg, Sweden (Sweden Rock Festival, with Alice Cooper, Armored Saint, Bai Bang, Bigelf, Dash Rip Rock, Dave Hole, Demon, Dio, Edguy, Evergrey, Five Fifteen, Frank Marino & Mahogany Rush, Freak Kitchen, Goda Grannar, In Flames, The John Norum Group, King's X, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Meldrum, Molly Hatchet, Primal Fear, Running Wild, Saxon, Stratovarius, Street Legal, The Midnight Blues, Union, and Yngwie Malmsteen) House of God Tour: July 20, 2000 Key Club, Los Angeles, CA July 21, 2000 Majestic Theater, Ventura, CA July 22, 2000 Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA (MetalFest, with Shadows Fall, The Babylon Whores, Deep, and Psypheria) July 24, 2000 Cat Walk, Seattle, WA (supported by Shadows Fall, The Babylon Whores, and Deep) July 26, 2000 Bluebird Theater, Denver, CO (supported by Nile, The Babylon Whores, and Deep) July 28, 2000 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI (Milwaukee MetalFest, with Avernus, The Babylon Whores, Blood Storm, Bongzilla, Burn it Down, Catastrophic, Deep, Disassociate, Disinter, The Divine Empire, Enter Self, Entranced, Exhumed, Fleshless, Fleshtized, Goatwhore, God Forbid, Gorguts, Grey Skies Fallen, Hate Eternal, Hollow Ground, Incineration, Jackhammer, Java, Katatonia, Lungbrush, Macabre, Malevolent Creation, Mayhem, Mortal Decay, Number One Common, Of the fallen, Opera IX, Opeth, Overture, Path, Pig Destroyer, The Pissing Razors, Project Grudge, Promisqes, Pyrexia, Rwake, Sarcophagus, Scapegoat, Shadows Fall, Shamus, Somnus, The Chasm, Theatre of the Macabre, Thornspawn, Today Is the Day, Too Many Gods, Usurper, maudlin of the Well, All That Remains, Anal Blast, Anathema, Anguish in Exile, Arizing, Benumb, Black Mass, Burial, Buried Dreams, Burnt By the Sun, Chaos Theory, Children of Bodom, CoLD SToRAGE, Corrosive, Crop, Darkest Hour, Deceased, Deeds of Flesh, Destruction, Disdain, Disgorge, Distrust, Divine Rapture, Dying Fetus, Enslaved, Entombed, Epoch of Unlight, Fleshgrind, Hate Plow, Idiom, Immolation, Impaled, Incinerate, Infamy, Internal Bleeding, Kataklysm, Lamb of God, Lividity, Lorde of All Desires, Mortician, Noctuary, Origin, P.S.I., Pessimist, Rain Fell Within, Regurgitation, Reprisal, Resound, Resurrected, Skinless, Summon, Swamp Gas, The Ravenous, Transport League, Twisted Tower Dire, Unholy, Veneficum, Vesperian Sorrow, Waco Jesus, Withered Earth, Wolf Spider, Wolfpac, Yellow Machinegun, and Zandelle) July 29, 2000 The Intersection, Grand Rapids, MI July 30, 2000 Emerson Theater, Indianapolis, IN (cancelled) July 31, 2000 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Shadows Fall) August 2, 2000 The Reverb, Toronto, ON August 4, 2000 Pavilion Beach Club, Salisbury, MA August 5, 2000 Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH August 6, 2000 Northern Lights, Clifton Park, NY August 7, 2000 The Station, Warwick, RI August 8, 2000 The Medley, Montreal, QC (Montreal Metal Fest, with The Babylon Whores, Decayed Remains, Deep, and Shadows Fall) August 10, 2000 Waterbury City Limits, Waterbury, CT August 11, 2000 Water Street Music Hall, Rochester, NY August 12, 2000 Tokyo Joe's, Centeridge, NY August 13, 2000 Birch Hill Nightclub, Oldbridge, NJ August 15, 2000 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA August 16, 2000 Jaxx Nightclub, Springfield, VA August 17, 2000 Ground Zero, Spartanburg, SC August 18, 2000 The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA August 19, 2000 Jannus Landing Courtyard, St. Petersburg, FL August 20, 2000 Culture Room, Fort Lauderdale, FL August 22, 2000 The Moon, Tallahassee, FL August 24, 2000 Cardi's 2000, Houston, TX August 25, 2000 White Rabbit, San Antonio, TX August 26, 2000 Emo's, Austin, TX August 27, 2000 The Canyon Club, Dallas, TX August 29, 2000 Attic Ballroom, Waunakee, WI August 30, 2000 House of Blues, Chicago, IL March 13, 2001 Yubileyniy Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia March 14, 2001 Tavastia Club, Helsinki, Finland March 16, 2001 Fryshuset Arena, Stockholm, Sweden March 17, 2001 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, Norway March 18, 2001 Karen, Gothenburg, Sweden March 19, 2001 Culture Company, Malmo, Sweden March 20, 2001 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, Denmark March 21, 2001 The Train, Aarhus, Denmark March 24, 2001 Poppodium 013, Tillburg, Netherlands (supported by Konkhra and Einherjer) March 25, 2001 Hof Ter Lo, Antwerp, Belgium (supported by Konkhra and Einherjer) March 26, 2001 The Mean Fiddler, London, England (supported by Konkhra and Einherjer) March 27, 2001 The Splendid, Lille, France March 29, 2001 Palace Akropolis, Prague, Czech Republic March 30, 3001 Club 38, Krakow, Poland March 31, 2001 Podhaj Sport Hall, Martin, Slovakia April 1, 2001 Budapest, Hungary (cancelled) April 3, 2001 New Age Sonic, Treviso, Italy April 4, 2001 Rock Planet, Cervia, Italy April 7, 2001 The Globe, Thessaloniki, Greece April 8, 2001 Rodon Club, Athens, Greece April 13-14, 2001 Sold Out Concert Hall, Istanbul, Turkey (supported by Comma) April 17, 2001 Babylonia, Ponderano, Italy April 18, 2001 CTM Theater, Brescia, Italy April 20, 2001 Jam Room, Bergara, Spain April 21, 2001 Channel 44, Zaragoza, Spain (supported by Ironica) April 22, 2001 Hard Club, Vila Nova de Gaia, Portugal April 24, 2001 Revolver Club, Madrid, Spain April 25, 2001 Razzmatazz 2, Barcelona, Spain April 27, 2001 Port Harbor Railway, Offenbach, Germany (supported by Brainstorm) April 28, 2001 The Alarm, Zwickau, Germany (supported by Brainstorm) April 29, 2001 Carl Colliery, Essen, Germany (supported by Brainstorm) April 30, 2001 The Quay, Zaandam, Netherlands The Puppet Master Tour: October 18, 2003 Key Club, Los Angeles, CA October 19, 2003 4th & B Club, San Diego, CA (Bang Your Head Festival, with The Pizzing Razors, Entombed, Single Bullet Theory, Nocturne, Downspell, Cage, Stretcher, and Wither) October 20, 2003 Galaxy Theater, Santa Ana, CA October 22, 2003 DNA Lounge, San Francisco, CA (cancelled due to dispute over show webcast) October 23, 2003 The Edge, Palo Alto, CA October 25, 2003 The Fenix, Seattle, WA (supported by Entombed) October 28, 2003 Ogden Theater, Denver, CO (supported by Single Bullet Theory, Nocturne, and Entombed) October 30, 2003 The Metro, Chicago, IL (supported by Entombed) October 31, 2003 Eagles Club, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Entombed) November 1, 2003 Cleveland Odeon, Cleveland, OH (supported by Entombed) November 2, 2003 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH (supported by Entombed) November 4, 2003 Toronto Opera House, Toronto, ON (supported by Entombed) November 5, 2003 Club Soda, Montreal, QC (supported by Entombed, Necronomicon, and Howling Syn) November 6, 2003 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT (supported by Entombed) November 7, 2003 L'Amour, New York, NY (supported by Entombed) November 8, 2003 The Downtown, Oyster Bay, NY (supported by Entombed) November 10, 2003 Obsessions, Randolph, NJ (supported by Entombed) November 11, 2003 Crocodile Rock Cafe, Allentown, PA (supported by Entombed) November 13, 2003 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Entombed) November 14, 2003 Jaxx Nightclub, Springfield, VA (supported by Entombed) November 15, 2003 Penny Arcade, Rochester, NY (supported by Entombed) November 17, 2003 Twilight Night Club, Tampa, FL (supported by Single Bullet Theory, Nocturne, and Entombed) November 18, 2003 Culture Room, Fort Lauderdale, FL November 20, 2003 The Engine Room, Houston, TX (cancelled) November 21, 2003 Ridglea Theater, Fort Worth, TX November 22, 2003 White Rabbit, San Antonio, TX 2005 North American Tour: (Supported by Nile, Behemoth, and The Black Dahlia Murder, unless noted) April 14, 2005 Culture Room, Fort Lauderdale, FL April 15, 2005 House of Blues, Lake Buena Vista, FL April 16, 2005 The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA April 18, 2005 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled) April 19-20, 2005 B.B. King's Blues Club & Grill, New York, NY April 22, 2005 Jaxx Nightclub, Springfield, VA April 23, 2005 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY April 24, 2005 The Palladium, Worcester, MA (New England Metal & Hardcore Festival, with All That Remains, As I Lay Dying, Catastrophic, Esoteric, Haste the Day, Hatebreed, Invocation of Nehek, Ion Dissonance, Kylesa, Nora, Obituary, Premonitions of War, Scurvy, Since the Flood, The Acacia Strain, The Minor Times, Throwdown, Unearth, Winter Solstice, With Honor, A Life Once Lost, Bleeding Through, Blood Has Been Shed, Bury Your Dead, Caliban, Chimaira, Cryptopsy, Danzig, Darkest Hour, Full Blown Chaos, The Glass Casket, God Forbid, Icepick, If Hope Dies, It Dies Today, Misery Signals, Most Precious Blood, Reflux, Remembering Never, STEMM, Sonata Arctica, Still Remains, Strapping Young Lad, Terror, The Agony Scene, The Killing, The Red Chord, Trivium, Twelve Tribes, Walls of Jericho, 3 Inches of Blood, Behemoth, Between the Buried & Me, Cannae, Cephalic Carnage, Dark Tranquillity, Dead to Fall, Demiricous, Evergreen Terrace, Extol, From a Second Story Window, Gizmachi, Hell Within, Howling Syn, Hypocrisy, Internal Bleeding, Into the Moat, Mnemic, Nile, Noctuary, Origin, Pariah, Soilwork, The Black Dahlia Murder, The Red Death, and The Risk Taken) April 26, 2005 House of Blues, Cleveland, OH April 27, 2005 House of Blues, Chicago, IL April 28, 2005 Royal Oak Music Theater, Detroit, MI April 29, 2005 Pop's, Sauget, IL April 30, 2005 Quest Club, Minneapolis, MN May 2, 2005 Ogden Theater, Denver, CO (cancelled) May 5, 2005 The Fenix, Seattle, WA May 6, 2005 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR May 7, 2005 The Pound, San Francisco, CA May 8, 2005 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA May 9, 2005 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA May 11, 2005 Marquee Theater, Phoenix, AZ May 12, 2005 Sunshine Theater, Albuquerque, NM May 13, 2005 Club Xscape, El Paso, TX May 14, 2005 Sunset Station, San Antonio, TX May 15, 2005 La Villa Real Special Events Center, McAllen, TX May 17, 2005 Gypsy Ballroom, Dallas, TX May 18, 2005 Engine Room, Houston, TX May 20, 2005 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA May 21, 2005 The Masquerade, Tampa, FL 2006 European Tour: April 15, 2006 Tobacco Factory, Esbjerg, Denmark (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 17, 2006 Train, Aarhus, Denmark (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 19, 2006 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, Denmark (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 21, 2006 Karen, Gothenburg, Sweden (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 22, 2006 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, Norway (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 24, 2006 Stockholm Arena, Stockholm, Sweden (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 26, 2006 Tavastia Club, Helsinki, Finland (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 28, 2006 Teatria Club, Oulu, Finland (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 29, 2006 Packing Warehouse, Tampere, Finland (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) April 30, 2006 Tavastia Club, Helsinki, Finland (supported by Loch Vostok and Secret Sphere) May 3, 2006 DS Jubilee, St. Petersburg, Russia May 5, 2006 DK Gorbunova, Moscow, Russia May 9, 2006 Stodola Club, Warsaw, Poland (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 11, 2006 Roxy Club, Prague, Czech Republic (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 12, 2006 Novesta Sports Hall, Ziln, Czech Republic (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 13, 2006 Babylon Club, Bratislava, Slovakia (cancelled) May 14, 2006 Petofi Hall, Budapest, Hungary (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 16, 2006 SKC, Belgrade, Serbia (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 17, 2006 Agronomia Sports Hall, Bucharest, Romania (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 18, 2006 Hristo Botev Hall, Sofia, Bulgaria (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 20, 2006 Hydrogen Globe, Thessaloniki, Greece (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 22, 2006 Gagarin 205, Athens, Greece (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 24, 2006 New Age, Treviso, Italy (cancelled) May 25, 2006 Cencio's, Prato, Italy (supported by Griffn and Thunderbolt) May 26, 2006 Live Music Club, Milan, Italy (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 27, 2006 Tempo, Reggio Emilia, Italy (cancelled) May 30, 2006 Industrial Room Copera, Granada, Spain (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) May 31, 2006 Heineken Riviera, Madrid, Spain (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) June 2, 2006 Razzmatazz 2, Barcelona, Spain (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) June 3, 2006 Jam Room, Bergara, Spain (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) June 5, 2006 The Locomotive, Paris, France (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) June 6, 2006 Turok, Essen, Germany (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) June 7, 2006 Hirsch, Nuremberg, Germany (supported by Griffin and Thunderbolt) June 9, 2006 Old Spinning, Glauchau, Germany (supported by After All and Mercenary) June 10, 2006 The Lantern, Hellendoorn, Netherlands (supported by After All and Mercenary) June 11, 2006 013 Poppodium, Tillburg, Netherlands (supported by After All and Mercenary) June 12, 2006 Electric Ballroom, London, England (supported by After All and Mercenary) Give Me Your Soul...Please Tour (note: all shows cancelled due to King Diamond suffering herniated disc in spine.) October 17, 2007 Vox Hall, Aarhus, Denmark October 19, 2007 Culture Factory, Malmo, Sweden October 20, 2007 Amager Bio, Copenhagen, Denmark October 23-24, 2007 Tavastia Club, Helsinki, Finland October 25, 2007 Teatria Club, Oulu, Finland October 27, 2007 The Packing Warehouse, Tampere, Finland October 29, 2007 Stockholm Club, Stockholm, Sweden October 31, 2007 Tradgarn Resturaunt, Gothenburg, Sweden November 2, 2007 Concert & Congress Hall, Linkoping, Sweden November 3, 2007 Concrete, Oslo, Norway November 6, 2007 Stodola Club, Warsaw, Poland November 7, 2007 Club Studio, Krakow, Poland November 9, 2007 Retro Music Hall, Prague, Czech Republic November 10, 2007 Masters of Rock Cafe, Ziln, Czech Republic November 21, 2007 Alcatrazz, Milan, Italy November 23, 2007 Razzmatazz 2, Barcelona, Spain November 24, 2007 Heineken Hall, Madrid, Spain November 25, 2007 Jam Room, Bergara, Spain December 1, 2007 Musis Sacrum, Arnhem, Netherlands December 2, 2007 The Garage, Saarbrucken, Germany December 3, 2007 Weststadthalle, Essen, Germany March 22, 2008 Culture Room, Fort Lauderdale, FL March 23, 2008 House of Blues, Orlando, FL March 25, 2008 House of Blues, Myrtle Beach, SC March 26, 2008 The Masquerade, Atlanta, GA March 28, 2008 Tremont Music Hall, Charlotte, NC March 29, 2008 Jaxx Nightclub, Springfield, VA March 30, 2008 Trocadero Theater, Philadelphia, PA April 1-2, 2008 B.B. King's Blues Club & Grill, New York, NY April 4, 2008 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY April 5, 2008 The Palladium, Worcester, MA April 6, 2008 The Medley, Montreal, QC April 7, 2008 Imperial of Quebec, Quebec City, QC April 9, 2008 Toronto Opera House, Toronto, ON April 10, 2008 Peabody's Downunder, Cleveland, OH April 11, 2008 Harpo's, Detroit, MI April 12, 2008 The Pearl Room, Mokena, IL April 13, 2008 Pop's, St. Louis, MO April 15, 2008 Station 4, Minneapolis, MN April 16, 2008 Carrick Center, Winnipeg, MB April 18, 2008 Starlite Room, Edmonton, AB April 19, 2008 MacEwan Hall, Calgary, AB April 21, 2008 Croatian Cultural Center, Vancouver, BC April 22, 2008 El Corazon, Seattle, WA April 23, 2008 Roseland Theater, Portland, OR April 25, 2008 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA April 26, 2008 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA April 27, 2008 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA April 28, 2008 House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV April 30, 2008 House of Blues, San Diego, CA May 1, 2008 Marquee Theater, Phoenix, AZ May 2, 2008 Rialto Theater, Tucson, AZ May 3, 2008 Sunshine Theater, Albuquerque, NM May 5, 2008 Ogden Theater, Denver, CO May 6, 2008 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK May 7, 2008 House of Blues, Dallas, TX May 8, 2008 Meridian, Houston, TX May 9, 2008 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA May 10, 2008 White Rabbit, San Antonio, TX 2012: June 9, 2012 Norje Havsbad Beach, Solvesborg, Sweden (Sweden Rock Festival, with 10cc, Adrenaline Mob, Amorphis, Axe, Axel Rudi Pell, Bad Company, The Black Spiders, Blue Oyster Cult, Bonafide, Cannibal Corpse, Crucified Barbara, Danko Jones, Dark Funeral, Deals Death, Dimmu Borgir, Dynazty, Edguy, The Electric Boys, Entombed, Exciter, Exodus, Fear Factory, Fiddler's Green, Fish, Gamma Ray, Girlschool, Gotthard, Graveyard, H.E.A.T., Hell, Imperial State Electric, In Solitude, Katatonia, Killing Floor, The Little Angels, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Mastodon, Michael Schenker, Mikael Rickfors, Motley Crue, Motorhead, Nationalteatern, Night Ranger, Orange Goblin, Pentagram, Skyforger, Reenact, Return, Rival Sons, Sabaton, Sacred Reich, Saint Vitus, Sebastian Bach, Sepultura, Slade, Soundgarden, Steel Panther, Symphony X, The Crown, The Darkness, The Flower Kings, Twisted Sister, The Tygers of Pan Tang, Ugly Kid Joe, Vdelli, Year of the Goat, and Anglagard) June 15, 2012 Val de Moine, Clisson, France (Hellfest, with Aborted, Abysse, Acid King, Alcest, All Shall Perish, All for Nothing, Alpha Tiger, Amenra, Amon Amarth, Anaal Nathrakh, Aosoth, Arcturus, As They Burn, Ascension, ASG, August Burns Red, Avulsed, Backfire, Behemoth, Belenos, Benediction, Benighted, Betraying the Martyrs, Big Business, Biohazard, Black Bomb A, Black Label Society, Blood Red Throne, Blue Oyster Cult, The Brain Police, Brujeria, Brutal Truth, Bukowski, The Cancer Bats, Cannibal Corpse, Celeste, Channel Zero, Children of Bodom, Colour Haze, Crashdiet, D-A-D, Darkest Hour, Darkspace, Death Angel, DevilDriver, Dimmu Borgir, Discharge, Djery, Do or Die, Dog Eat Dog, Doomriders, Dropkick Murphys, Dying Fetus, Dyse, Edguy, Emmure, Endstille, Enslaved, Entombed, Evergreen Terrace, Exodus, Extinction of Mankind, Forgotten Tomb, From Ashes Rise, Gama Bomb, GBH, Girlschool, Glorior Belli, Gorod, Gotthard, Guns 'n' Roses, Haemorrhage, Hamlet, Hank Williams III, Hatebreed, Heaven Shall Burn, Hour of Penance, H2O, Ihsahn, In Extremo, Insomnium, Integrity, Jesus Crost, Kobra & The Lotus, Kortini, L'Esprit du Clan, Lamb of God, Liturgy, Lizzy Borden, Lock Up, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Machine Head, Madball, Megadeth, Merrimack, Molly Hatchet, Monkey3, Moonsorrow, Motley Crue, Napalm Death, Nasum, Necrophagia, Necros Christos, Obituary, October File, Orange Gobin, Oranssi Pazuzu, Ozzy Osbourne, Pentagram, Rival Sons, Refused, Rompeprop, Sacred Reich, Saint Vitus, Satyricon, Sebastian Bach, Shining, Slash, Steel Panther, Stick to Your Guns, The Street Dogs, Solstafir, Sublime Cadaveric Decomposition, Suffocation, The Suicidal Angels, Sunn O))), Taake, The Atomic Bitchwax, The Bronx, The Devil's Blood, The Obsessed, The Rodeo Idiot Engine, The Spudmonsters, Thou, Tragedy, Trepalium, Trivium, Turboneger, Ufomammut, Unearth, Unexpect, Unisonic, Unsane, Uriah Heep, Vanderbuyst, Victims, Vitamin X, Vomitory, Vulture Industries, Walls of Jericho, Winterfylleth, Within Temptation, Year of No Light, and YOB) Summer 2013 European Tour: May 19, 2013 Gelsenkirchen Amphitheater, Gelsenkirchen, Germany (Rock Hard Festival, with Ashes of Ares, Attic, Audrey Horne, D-A-D, Denial of God, Desaster, Ensiferum, Fleshcrawl, Gospel of the Horns, Hellish Crossfire, Horisont, Mambo Kurt, Mustasch, Naglfar, Orchid, Orden Ogan, Queensryche, Sepultura, Slingblade, Tank, Threshold, and U.D.O.) May 25, 2013 Ornsro IP, Orebro, Sweden (Metallsvenskan, with Adept, At the Gates, Bullet, Corroded, Dadsdepartementet, F.K.U., Graveyard, Hardcore Superstar, Nine, Primordial, Return, The Boatsmen, The Kristet Utseende, Troubled Horse, Vomitory, and W.E.T.) May 29, 2013 Circle Sports Hall, Warsaw, Poland (supported by Alastor and Hellectricity) May 31, 2013 Aegon Arena, Bratislava, Slovakia June 2, 2013 Lochotin Amphitheater, Pilsen, Czech Republic (Czech Republic Metalfest, with Accuser, Airbourne, Bloodbound, Citron, Crucified Barbara, Eagleheart, Enforcer, Ex Deo, Freedom Call, Kataklysm, Katatonia, Korpiklaani, Kreyson, Mercenary, Milking the Goatmachine, Sebastien, Sonata Arctica, Pink Cream 69, Power 5, Salamandra, Satyricon, U.D.O., and Varg) June 6, 2013 Zadar, Croatia (cancelled due to Burning Sea Festival cancellation, caused by lack of profitability) June 9, 2013 Romexpo, Bucharest, Romania (cancelled due to cancellation of OST Festival due to lack of bands) June 15, 2013 Refshale Island, Copenhagen, Denmark (Copenhell, with Accept, Alestorm, Alice In Chains, Amon Amarth, Between the Buried & Me, Bornholm, By the Patient, The Cancer Bats, Celeste, Danzig, Deus Otiosus, Down, Essence, Every Time I Die, Fall of Pantheon, Ghost, God Seed, Grave, HateSphere, Illdisposed, In Flames, Malrun, Newsted, Parkway Drive, Purified in Blood, Sabaton, Saturnus, Scarred By Beauty, Testament, and The Defiled) June 18, 2013 DK Lensoveta, St. Petersburg, Russia (cancelled due to technical issues) June 20, 2013 Stadium Live, Moscow, Russia June 28, 2013 Suvilahti Power Plant, Helsinki, Finland (Tuska Open Air, with Abhorrence, Amaranthe, Amorphis, Barbe-O-Barbies, Battle Beast, Black City, Bloodred Hourglass, Bolt Thrower, Cut to Fit, Dark Buddha Rising, De Lirium's Order, Death Hawks, Deathchain, Dr. Living Dead!, Dreamtale, Hateform, Ihsahn, Kreator, Kuolemanlaakso, Lama, Leprous, Lost Society, Nightwish, Ratface, Santa Cruz, Seremonia, Soilwork, Soul Thrower, Stam1na, Stratovarius, TesseracT, Testament, The Dillinger Escape Plan, Tombstoned, Torture Killer, Urfaust, VON, We Butter the Bread with Butter, Whispered, and Wintersun) June 30, 2013 Boeretang, Dessel, Belgium (Graspop Metal Meeting, with Absu, After the Burial, Agnostic Front, All That Remains, Amaranthe, Asking Alexandria, Aura Noir, Between the Buried & Me, Bliksem, Brainstorm, Bullet, Bullet For My Valentine, Caliban, Coal Chamber, Crucified Barbara, Dark Funeral, Deez Nuts, Down, Dunderbeist, Entombed, Epica, Every Time I Die, Generation Kill, Ghost, God Seed, Grave Digger, Hacktivist, Heathen, Heaven Shall Burn, Heaven's Basement, Helloween, Hellyeah, Hypocrisy, Iced Earth, In Flames, Iron Maiden, Karma to Burn, Katatonia, King Hiss, Korpiklaani, Korn, Kreator, Lock Up, Love & Death, Mayhem, Moonspell, Newsted, Papa Roach, Parkway Drive, P.O.D., The Pretty Maids, Prong, Red Fang, Rockstar, Rotting Christ, Saxon, Slipknot, Soulfly, Steak Number Eight, Stone Sour, Sylosis, Tankard, Testament, The Devil Wears Prada, The Ghost Inside, The Monolith Deathcult, The Sword, Thy Art Is Murder, Twisted Sister, U.D.O., Unearth, Unleashed, Vanderbuyst, Varg, Veil of Maya, Voodoo Six, Winterfylleth, and Within Temptation) July 26, 2013 Confluence, Tolmin, Slovenia (Metaldays, with 4Arm, Acid Death, Alestorm, Anaal Nathrakh, Annihilator, Arkona, Attick Demons, Aura Noir, Avicularia, Benediction, Bleed From Within, Bliksem, Bloodshot Dawn, Blynd, Brutal Truth, Calderah, Candlemass, Chronosphere, Cold Snap, Cripper, Dark Salvation, Darkest Horizon, Dickless Tracy, Drakum, Dying Fetus, Emergency Gate, Ensiferum, Enslaved, Eternal Deformity, Exhumed, Extreme Smoke 57, Eyehategod, From the Depth, Gloryhammer, Gonoba, Graveworm, Hammercult, Herfst, Hypocrisy, Iced Earth, Ihsahn, Imperium, In Flames, James Rivera's Sabbath Judas Sabbath, Karlahan, Karnak, Kissin' Dynamite, Legion of the Damned, Leprous, Lock Up, Mayhem, Meshuggah, Metal Church, Meta-Stasis, Mouth of the Architect, Mustasch, Mystery, Neurotech, Nightmare, Nya, Onslaught, Orange Goblin, Otargos, Overkill, Parasol Caravan, Pentagram, Pet the Preacher, Phantasmagoria, Powerwolf, Primordial, Ravenblood, Rising Dream, Samael, Shining, Soilwork, Sonata Arctica, SpitFire, Steel Engraved, Stormcast, Subway to Sally, Svart Crown, Solstafir, Taake, The Canyon Observer, The Rotted, Torche, Tsjuder, Turisas, Unleashed, Vallorch, Vicious Rumors, and Wintersun) August 6, 2013 013, Tillburg, Netherlands August 9, 2013 Catton Hall Park, Swadlincote, England (Bloodstock Open Air, with 3 Inches of Blood, Absolva, Accept, Amorphis, Amulet, Andy James, Anthrax, Avantasia, Awake by Design, Balls Deep, Beholder, Belphegor, Betraeus, Bloodbound, Bossk, Breed77, Bull-Riff Stampede, Cavorts, Cruel Humanity, Dark Funeral, Death Angel, DevilDriver, Diesel King, Dying Fetus, Evil Scarecrow, Ex Deo, Exodus, Fallen Riot, Firewind, Fozzy, Fury, Gama Bomb, Gehtika, Gojira, Gormathon, Grifter, Hell, Internal Conflict, Karybdis, Kataklysm, LOST IN TIME, Lamb of God, Last in Line, Lifer, Line of Fire, Mael Mordha, Master of Judas, Mia Klose, Municipal Waste, Negligence, Neonfly, NeonHalo, Oaf, Phil Campbell's All Starr Band, Power Quest, RSJ, Sabaton, Sacred Mother Tongue, Scar City, Scar Symmetry, Scarab, Sheol Afterlife, Shrapnel, Skiltron, Slayer, States of Panic, Stormbringer, Sworn Amongst, The Bastard Sons, The Earls of Mars, The Infernal Sea, The Prophecy, The Way of Purity, This is Turin, Tragedy, Unfathomable Ruination, Vanderbuyst, Voivod, Warpath, Whitechapel, Wolfsbane, Wraith, Xentrix, Xerath, XII Boar, and earthtone9) Post-tour: October 29, 2013 Saitama Super Arena, Saitama, Japan (cancelled due to equipment not arriving in time) 2014 Tour: July 25, 2014 Grona Lund, Stockholm, Sweden July 28, 2014 Huxley's New World, Berlin, Germany July 30, 2014 013 Poppodium, Tillburg, Netherlands (cancelled due to King Diamond throat problems) August 1, 2014 Main Road, Itzehoe, Germany (Wacken Open Air Festival, with 5th Avenue, A Pale Horse Named Death, Accept, Amon Amarth, Anstratus, Apocalyptica, Arch Enemy, Arthemis, August Burns Red, Avantasia, Ax'n Sex, Battalion, Behemoth, Beyond the Black, The Black Star Riders, Bring Me the Horizon, Bulent Ceylan, Carcass, Children of Bodom, ChthoniC, Collibus, Comes Vagantes, Convivium, Crematory, Crescent, Crying Steel, Decapitated, Degradead, Demonic Resurrection, The Devin Townsend Project, Dirty Shirt, Dismoral, Dordeduh, Dunkelschon, Emperor, Endstille, Eric Fish & Friends, Excrementory Grindfuckers, Faun, Fiddler's Green, Five Finger Death Punch, Fleshgod Apocalypse, For the Imperium, HammerFall, Hatebreed, Heaven Shall Burn, Hell, Hellhound, Hellyeah, Huldre, ICS Vortex, In Mute, J.B.O., John Diva & The Rockets of Love, Knorkator, Koldbrann, Kreator, Lacrimas Profundere, Letz Zep, Magor, Mambo Kurt, Masterplan, Megadeth, Motorhead, Mr. Hurley & Die Pulveraffen, Nailed to Obscurity, Neopera, Nightmare, Pampatut, Prong, Purest of Pain, The Red Hot Chilli Pipers, Revolution Within, Room of the Mad Robots, Russkaja, Saltatio Mortis, Santiano, Saor Patrol, Saxon, Schandmaul, Skid Row, Skyline, Slayer, Sodom, Starchild, Steel Panther, Tenside, The Ocean, The Vintage Caravan, Tom Angelripper, Trouble Agency, Van Canto, Victims of Madness, Vogelfrey, Vreid, The Wacken Firefighters, W.A.S.P., and Ye Banished Privateers) August 8, 2014 Oulu Hall, Oulu, Finland (Precious Metal, with Alghazanth, Behexen, Dark Angel, Deliverance, Dreamtale, High on Fire, Insomnium, Kvelertak, Loudness, Mantar, Omnium Gatherum, Ranger, Rotten Sound, Sacred Reich, Samael, Speedtrap, Testament, Thaurorod, Triptykon, and Uncle Acid & the deadbeats) October 11, 2014 Center Stage, Atlanta, GA (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 13, 2014 The Fillmore, Silver Spring, MD (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 14, 2014 Best Buy Theater, New York, NY (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 16, 2014 The Palladium, Worcester, MA (Rock and Shock, with The American Sharks, Arsis, Battlecross, Carnifex, Darkest Hour, Dead by Wednesday, Decapitated, Dying Fetus, GWAR, Jasta, Jess & The Ancient Ones, Kung Fu Vampire, Life of Agony, Neurotic November, Origin, Overkill, Thy Will Be Done, Twiztid, and Unearth) October 17, 2014 Olympia, Montreal, QC (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 18, 2014 The Sound Academy, Toronto, ON (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 19, 2014 Stage AE, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 21, 2014 Vic Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 22, 2014 The Pageant, St. Louis, MO (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 24, 2014 Paramount Theater, Denver, CO (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 26, 2014 The Complex, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones and Visigoth) October 28, 2014 Moore Theater, Seattle, WA (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 30, 2014 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) October 31, 2014 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) November 1, 2014 House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) November 3, 2014 Rialto Theater, Tucson, AZ (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) November 5, 2014 House of Blues, Houston, TX (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) November 6, 2014 House of Blues, Dallas, TX (supported by Jess & The Ancient Ones) November 8, 2014 Auditorium Shores, Austin, TX (Fun Fun Fun Fest, with 2 Chainz, Amon Amarth, Angel Olsen, ASTR, Atmosphere, The Black Lips, Cashmere Cat, Chelsea Wolfe, Cities Aviv, Communion, Courtney Barnett, Crooked Bangs, Deafhaven, Death From Above, Dinosaur Jr., The Dum Dum Girls, Failure, Fat White Family, First Aid Kit, Flying Lotus, Foxygen, Freddie Gibbs & Madlib, Gardens & Villa, Gary Numan, Ginuwine, Girl Talk, Glassjaw, Ian Rubbish & The Bizzaros, The Gorilla Biscuits, Har Mar Superstar, Hot Water Music, Iceage, Iron Reagan, J Mascis, Jello Biafra & The Guantanamo School of Medicine, Joe Mande, John Waters, Judas Priest, King Tuff, Kumail Nanjiani, Lunice, Mas Ysa, METZ, Mineral, Modest Mouse, Nas, Neutral Milk Hotel, Pallbearer, Peelander-Z, Pissed Jeans, Radkey, Rocket From the Crypt, Run the Jewels, Ryan Hemsworth, San Fermin, Scott H. Biram, Sick of It All, SOHN, The Blood Brothers, The Bots, The Internet, The Murder City Devils, The New Pornographers, The Pains of Being Pure at Heart, The Presets, The Sour Notes, The World Is a Beautiful Place & I Am No Longer Afraid to Die, This Will Destroy You, Thundercat, Tinariwen, Twin Peaks, Wiz Khalifa, Yann Tiersen, YELLE, Yo La Tengo, Zorch, Z-Trip, and alt-J) Mayhem Festival Tour: (All shows with Slayer, Hellyeah, The Devil Wears Prada, Whitechapel, Thy Art Is Murder, Jungle Riot, Sister Sin, and Sworn In) June 26, 2015 Sleep Train Amphitheater, Chula Vista, CA June 27, 2015 San Manuel Amphitheater, San Bernardino, CA June 28, 2015 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA June 30, 2015 White River Amphitheater, Seattle, WA July 1, 2015 Idaho Center, Nampa, ID July 3, 2015 Ak-Chin Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ July 4, 2015 Isleta Amphitheater, Albuquerque, NM July 5, 2015 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Denver, CO July 7, 2015 Harrah's Stir Cove, Council Bluffs, IA July 8, 2015 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI July 10, 2015 Klipsch Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 11, 2015 DTE Energy Music Theater, Clarkston, MI July 12, 2015 First Midwest Bank Amphitheater, Chicago, IL July 15, 2015 TD Echo Beach, Toronto, ON July 17, 2015 Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ July 18, 2015 First Niagara Pavilion, Pittsburgh, PA July 19, 2015 Xfinity Theater, Hartford, CT July 21, 2015 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 24, 2015 Jiffy Lube Live, Linton Hall, VA July 25, 2015 Xfinity Center, Boston, MA July 26, 2015 Nikon Theater, Hempstead, NY July 29, 2015 Aaron's Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA July 31, 2015 Alamo City Music Hall, San Antonio, TX August 1, 2015 C.W. Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX August 2, 2015 Gexa Energy Pavilion, Dallas, TX (Mayhem Festival, with Code Orange, Feed Her to the Sharks, Hellyeah, Jungle Rot, Kissing Candice, Shattered Sun, Sister Sin, Slayer, Sworn In, The Devil Wears Prada, Thy Art is Murder, and Whitechapel) Abigail in Concert: (supported by Exodus from October 29-November 30 unless noted) October 29, 2015 Fillmore Auditorium, Denver, CO October 31, 2015 The Complex, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Collective Soul, with Exodus and King Washington) November 2, 2015 The Warfield, San Francisco, CA November 4, 2015 The Observatory North Park, San Diego, CA (supported by Holy Grail) November 5-6, 2015 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA November 8, 2015 Rialto Theater, Tucson, AZ November 9, 2015 House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV November 13, 2015 Aztec Theater, San Antonio, TX (Housecore Horror Festival, with Agoraphobic Nosebleed, Autopsy, Child Bite, Corrosion of Conformity, Exodus, Eyehategod, Goblin, Hellshock, Incantation, Nails, Negative Approach, Suffocation, Superjoint Ritual, Thor, Warbeast, YOB, and Zombi) November 15, 2015 New Orleans Civic Theater, New Orleans, LA November 16, 2015 The Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA November 19-21, 2015 Playstation Theater, New York, NY November 23, 2015 Stage AE, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Electric Citizen) November 24, 2015 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA November 25, 2015 The Fillmore, Philadelphia, PA November 27, 2015 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL November 28, 2015 The Fillmore, Detroit, MI November 30, 2015 Myth, Maplewood, MN June 5, 2016 Goffert Park, Nijmegen, Netherlands (Fortarock Festival, with Abbath, Amon Amarth, The Architects, Avatar, BABYMETAL, Bombus, Dark Funeral, Disturbed, Eluveitie, Fleshgod Apocalypse, Gojira, Havok, Heidevolk, Hibakusha, Legion of the Damned, Megadeth, Monster Truck, Obituary, Suicidal Tendencies, Swallow the Sun, The Shrine, Tremonti, Volbeat, and Within Temptation) June 9, 2016 Norje Havsbad Beach, Solvesborg, Sweden (Sweden Rock Festival, with 220 Volt, Amaranthe, Anthrax, Avantasia, Banditos, Blind Guardian, Bonafide, Dan Baird & Homemade Sin, The Dan Reed Network, Death to All, Demon, Diamond Head, Dirkschneider, Eclipse, Eleine, Entombed A.D., Epica, The Eric Bell Band, Eric Sardinas & Big Motor, Fearless, Finntroll, Foreigner, The Friday Night Specials, Gamma Ray, Glenn Hughes, Grand Slam, Graham Bonnet, Graveyard, Gun, Halestorm, Hawkwind, Imperial State Electric, King Kobra, King Witch, L.A. Guns, Legion of the Damned, Lita Ford, Lordi, Loudness, Mayhem, Megadeth, Michael Schenker, Mike Tramp, Monster Truck, Neon Rose, NiteRain, Pedalens Pagar, Queen + Adam Lambert, Raised Fist, Sabaton, Saffire, Satyricon, Serpent, Shinedown, Sixx:A.M., Skitarg, Slayer, Slough Feg, Soilwork, Son Volt, Steve Vai, Symphony X, The Hellacopters, The Hooters, The Kentucky Headhunters, The Kristet Utseende, The Presolar Sands, The Struts, The Temperance Movement, The Winery Dogs, Therapy?, Tribulation, Twilight Force, Twisted Sister, Uncle Acid & the deadbeats, Vanilla Fudge, and Warner Drive) June 11, 2016 Barona Arena, Espoo, Finland June 17, 2016 Boeretang, Dessel, Belgium (2 shows, Graspop Metal Meeting, with Abbath, Amaranthe, Amon Amarth, Anthrax, Anti-Flag, Apocalyptica, Arcturus, Atreyu, August Burns Red, Bad Religion, Beartooth, Behemoth, Black Sabbath, Bliksem, Bloodbound, Bullet for My Valentine, Burning Down Alaska, Bury Tomorrow, Carach Angren, Collibus, Crobot, Dark Funeral, Delain, Dirkschneider, Disturbed, The Dropkick Murphys, Enthroned, Firewind, Fleddy Melculy, Fleshgod Apocalypse, Foreigner, Ghost, God Dethroned, Gojira, Grand Magus, Halestorm, Heaven Shall Burn, In the Woods..., Iron Maiden, Jean Beauvoir, Kadavar, Killer, Killswitch Engage, La Muerte, Legion of the Damned, Loudness, Megadeth, Monster Truck, The Monuments, Moonsorrow, Moonspell, Municipal Waste, Myrkur, Nightwish, Norma Jean, Obituary, Obscura, Oomph!, Overkill, Paradise Lost, Pennywise, Powerwolf, Primal Fear, Raven, Rival Sons, Sacred Reich, Satyricon, Saxon, Secrets of the Moon, Shinedown, Shining, Sick of It All, SikTh, Sixx:A.M., Skillet, Skindred, The Slaves, Slayer, Soilwork, Spoil Engine, Steak Number Eight, TesseracT, Testament, The Algorithm, The Amity Affliction, The Hickey Underworld, The Midnight Ghost Train, The Raven Age, The Shrine, The Wild Lies, The Winery Dogs, Thy Art Is Murder, Tremonti, Trivium, Turnstile, Twisted Sister, Virgin Steele, Volbeat, We Came As Romans, Your Highness, and Zakk Wylde) June 19, 2016 Val de Moine, Clisson, France (Hellfest, with Abbath, AcoD, Agoraphobic Nosebleed, Agressor, Alea Jacta Est, All Pigs Must Die, Amon Amarth, Anthrax, Archgoat, Arthemis, Asphyx, Atreyu, Audrey Horne, August Burns Red, Aura Noir, Awakening Sun, Backtrack, Bad Religion, Behexen, Black Sabbath, Blind Guardian, Bring Me the Horizon, Brodequin, Bullet for My Valentine, Bury Tomorrow, Caliban, Cattle Decapitation, Chronicles, Converge, Corrosive Elements, The Cowards, Crawling in Sludge, Crobot, Cruachan, Dance Laury Dance, Dark Fortress, Dark Funeral, Death Alley, Deicide, Delain, Dirty Fonzy, Discharge, Disturbed, Dopethrone, DragonForce, Dropkick Murphys, Drowned, Dust Bolt, Earth, Empyrium, Enslaved, Entombed A.D., Entrails, Fallujah, Fleshgod Apocalypse, Foreigner, Fu Manchu, Ghost, Glenn Hughes, Goatsnake, Gojira, Grand Magus, Gutterdammerung, Halestorm, Hangman's Chair, Harm's Way, Hatebreed, Havok, Heaven Shall Burn, Hegemon, Heidevolk, Hermano, Inquisition, Insomnium, Jambinai, Jane's Addiction, Joe Satriani, Kadavar, Kakothanasy, Kampfar, Katatonia, Killswitch Engage, King Dude, Korn, Korpiklaani, Kvelertak, Le Bal des Enrages, Lecherous Gaze, Les Sales Majesties, Loudness, Ludwig Von 88, Magma, Mantar, Mass Hysteria, Megadeth, The Melvins, Mgla, Monolord, Moonreich, Moonsorrow, Motor Mammoth, Municipal Waste, Myrkur, Napalm Death, Nashville Pussy, Nightmare, No One Is Innocent, Otargos, Orphaned Land, Overkill, Paradise Lost, Power Trip, Primordial, Puscifer, Radical Failure, Ramesses, Rammstein, Ratos de Porao, RavenEye, Refused, Rival Sons, Sacred Reich, Sadist, Shinedown, Sick of It All, Sixx:A.M., Skalmold, Skeletal Remains, Slayer, Solefald, Steak Number Eight, Stille Volk, Stonebirds, Stoned Jesus, Strife, Sunn O))), Taake, Tarja, Terrorizer, Testament, The Amity Affliction, The Arrs, The Goddamn Gallows, The Guardogs, The Lumberjack Feedback, The Offspring, The Shrine, The Skull, The Toy Dolls, The Vision Bleak, Thy Art Is Murder, Torche, Tremonti, Turboneger, Turnstile, Twisted Sister, UK Subs, Undead Prophecies, Unsane, Vader, The Victims, The Viktims, Vintage Trouble, Vision of Disorder, Volbeat, Walls of Jericho, The Witches, With the Dead, Within Temptation, and Wo Fat) June 21, 2016 O2 Forum, London, England June 24, 2016 Refshale Island, Copenhagen, Denmark (Copenhell, with Abbath, Alice Cooper, Amon Amarth, Artillery, August Burns Red, Beartooth, BersaerkBlack Peaks, Black Sabbath, Blind Guardian, Bombus, The Bombers, Clawfinger, Converge, Dark Funeral, Decapitated, Defecto, Dropkick Murphys, Entombed A.D., Epica, Grusom, Gutterdammerung, Havok, Helhorse, I'LL BE DAMNED, Kadavar, Megadeth, The Monuments, Norma Jean, Red Warszawa, Redwood Hill, Rival Sons, Scorpions, Shinedown, Sixx:A.M., Solstafir, Tremonti, Tribulation, Trivium, and With the Dead) Post-tour: July 15, 2016 Can Zam Park, Barcelona, Spain (Rock Fest BCN, with 77, Amon Amarth, Anthrax, Armored Saint, Baron Rojo, Battle Beast, Blind Guardian, Boni, Candlemass, Ciclonautas, Coroner, Doro, DragonForce, Eclipse, Grave Digger, Heaven Shall Burn, Impellitteri, Iron Maiden, Kreator, Leize, Loudness, Mago de Oz, Michael Schenker, Moonspell, Nonsense, Obituary, Orphaned Land, Overkill, Rata Blanca, Slayer, The Answer, The Raven Age, Thin Lizzy, Thundermother, Twisted Sister, Tyketto, Unisonic, and Whitesnake) 2017: May 6, 2017 Mexico City Sports Palace, Mexico City, Mexico (supported by Exodus and Strike Master) June 25, 2017 Space of the Americas, Sao Paulo, Brazil (Liberation Festival, with Carcass, Heaven Shall Burn, Lamb of God, and Test) August 19, 2017 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV (Psycho Las Vegas, with Abbath, Ace Frehley, Black Anvil, Carcass, Celeste, Chelsea Wolfe, Cirith Ungol, Cloud Catcher, Corrosion of Conformity, Cough, Cult Leader, Cult of Luna & Julie Christmas, Diamond Head, Domkraft, Earthless, Elephant Tree, Fister, Floorian, GoS, Gojira, GosT, Heavy Temple, Hollow Leg, Khemmis, Magma, Mastodon, The Melvins, Merlin, Morne, Mothership, Mouth of the Architect, Mulatu Astatke, Myrkur, Neurosis, North, Pigeonwing, Saturndust, Sleep, Slo Burn, Snail, Summoner, Swans, The Brian Jonestown Massacre, The Murder City Devils, The Rods, Toke, Windhand, Wizard Rifle, Wolves in the Throne Room, Year of the Cobra, Youngblood Supercult, and Zeal & Ardor) October 29, 2017 Movistar Arena, Santiago, Chile (Santiago Gets Louder, with Ego Kill Talent, Megadeth, Rata Blanca, Vimic, and Walter Giardino Temple)